


permission

by nnmykznrious



Series: Off-Camera [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 2jae are roommates, Angst?, M/M, fluff?, hotel roommates, i srsly dont know, idek what this is, this should’ve been full fluff idk what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnmykznrious/pseuds/nnmykznrious
Summary: just jaebum asking for permission (or that’s how i originally planned it)





	permission

After having a conversation about everything and nothing, the two of them sit there, a few feet apart, on the sofa of their hotel room as silence comfortably settles between them. Jaebum with his book and Youngjae with his game. 

Between them also lies the unsaid words and unspoken feelings being muted out by what is comfortable and convenient for both of them—silence. Because feelings are complicated and it’s better to get it out of the way before it causes more problems than it already have.

There’s something about the way the lights in their room illuminate the other in each other’s eyes. There’s something about the night and how the stars are shining ever so brightly as if it’ll help light up the feelings hidden in dark corners of their heart.

There’s definitely something happening as if the whole universe is ganging up on the two of them to spill everything. 

Everything is peace and quiet, comfortable and safe until it isn’t.

Youngjae feels heavy, as if the weight of the feelings he stashed deep deep down his heart are finally too much of a baggage and he couldn’t hold on to them anymore. He knows he needs to let some of it out before it forces itself out—unwanted, ugly, salty and wet—in the form of tears. 

Youngjae heaves a sigh, long and heavy. This makes Jaebum look at the younger and asks, through his eyes, if he’s feeling well to which Youngjae only nods.

Jaebum feels it too, but not Youngjae’s. He’s been quietly enjoying a whole new world painted by the words in his book, until he’s suddenly back to their hotel room with his focus no where to be found on the book at hand but is everywhere on the boy in front of him and his underlying feelings for the latter. He wants to make it stop, at least for now, but for some reason he can’t even look away from the younger. 

And their eyes meet. 

They both feel it, that certain rush caused by each other every time their eyes meet like this. There’s always that same amount of pain and love reflected in each other’s eyes. They see it and they turn a blind eye each time. 

However, this time is different. 

They hold on to each other’s gaze longer. Wanting to speak, wanting to whisper words of love and affection but never having the courage to do so. That is until Youngjae takes a very obvious gulp as if trying to rid of a big lump in his throat, an action that makes Jaebum shake from nervousness, making him think of possibilities or reasons or simply just why. 

“Jaebum,” he says, his voice so soft and fragile Jaebum fears it’ll break any moment so he gives the latter an assuring look telling him that everything will be fine. Even when Jaebum himself is unsure of what can and will happen next. 

Jaebum inches towards Youngjae—who now has his eyes on everything but Jaebum—to reassure him, leaving a few space between them; the silence being overpowered with the loud thumping of their hearts.

Youngjae knows that he should let his feeling out already, so when their eyes meet the second time he feels a little push of courage and voice out what he’s been wanting to say ever since. 

“I like you,” Youngjae whispers but their closeness permits Jaebum to hear it. Jaebum needs a moment to process what has been said and for Youngjae the silence that ensues from the older is another stab at his heart.

Jaebum wills himself to say something, to repeat what have been said but then Youngjae is crying and he panics. 

“Youngjae stop crying please,” he begs because making the younger cry is the last thing he wants to do. 

Youngjae doesn’t realize what he’s doing until Jaebum points it out. So he quickly wipes his tears, but it seems endless so he gives up trying to dry his eyes, might as well give up on Jaebum too. 

That’s when Jaebum reaches out to cup Youngjae’s face, using his thumb to wipe away the tears straining the other’s face.

He smiles at the latter and Youngjae’s heart breaks, his decision to give up on Jaebum instantly falters. 

“I like you too, a lot really,” Jaebum says while directly staring at the latter’s eyes, and he feels his nose heat up, his eyes sting and suddenly tears are escaping his eyes. Not those unwanted tears, he’s crying happy tears. 

Youngjae sees this and he can’t help himself from wanting warmth, warmth that only Jaebum can give. With a quick and a little bit forceful motion, his hands find the way to Jaebum’s torso and while doing so Jaebum falls on his back and Youngjae topples all over him. Youngjae doesn’t mind, neither does Jaebum as Youngjae rests his head on the older’s chest. He hears the older’s heartbeat, mirroring his—just as fast and just as loud as his. 

He smiles, he knows Jaebum is too, and pushes himself up using both his hands as support. He looks down at Jaebum, and Jaebum looks up at him. 

They stay in that position, memorizing every inch of each other’s face. Taking note of the little imperfections and making sure to find it just as beautiful and as perfect as they really are. 

There’s so much love in the way they hold their gaze, there have always been love hidden underneath the silence. And there’s still silence, but the silence is no longer muting their feelings hence it amplifies their affection for one another making it so loud that all other noise in the background drowns out. 

Jaebum is seeking for the other’s warmth, to confirm if everything is real and that everything is really happening (or to just feel more of Youngjae against him). He knows what to ask to confirm his doubts but he’s unsure if the other will agree but he asks it anyway. 

“Will you let me kiss you right now?” 

Youngjae smiles, it’s as if Jaebum reads his mind, so he nods and Jaebum immediately pushes himself up to meet the younger’s lips. 

It’s warm, just how Jaebum imagined Youngjae’s lips to be. He didn’t realize how much he’s been longing for this until now. 

Both feels their heart freed as if it has been a prisoner for so long, as if they can breathe again and the weight is gone and no longer holding them back. They smile through the kiss, a reminder of how happy they are now that they’re free. 

Then again there’s silence but this time silence comes from a neglected bed and another where two hearts lay closely to each other, soft snores filling their quiet room as both have their arms around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t how I originally planned this but this happened and I did this before going to bed and I have to start uni tomorrow and I’m so stressed about it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this ^^


End file.
